Megaman Starforce 4! remake!
by Aura444
Summary: Its been 19 years since the events of MMSF3, Geo has disappeared and a new threat has arrived but luckily he left us with his kids that will live on his legacy but there not alone."Wave battle, ride on!", *Accepting OCs!*
1. Prolog

**Mega man SF4: Prolog:**

* * *

**10 years after the events of Meteor G, Geo stelar now known world wide as Mega man has saved the world countless times from a planet destroying machine to a black hole that threatened the universe, he always raised to the challenged, until he disappeared in an accident. That was 9 years from now . But he did leave the earth his kids each one blessed by one of the satellite admins. Those 3 are... Leon, Kaze and Kūru Stelar , they will rise up against a new threat and live on there fathers legacy. (Screen flashes to 3 kids covered by the shadows) "Wave Battle, Ride On!"**

**" Transcode... Phoenix Brave!",**

**" Transcode... Draco Cyclone!",**

**" Transcode... Pegasus Blizzard!",**

* * *

**Me: OK to answer your questions, 1. The reason I changed Leon's em wave form name is because the Satellite Admins are now all with in one satellite know known as the StarForce satellite after the 1st year of Geo's disappearance, 2. Since there are 3 chosen ones only 2 of the Satellite admin's can leave to earth and the one staying in the satellite will have to send someone in there place and 3. LeoKingdom is staying because he lost to DragonSky and PegasusMagic in Scissors, Paper, Rock.**

**Umbre555: And due to remaking it all of the OCs ever sent to the original story will have to be resent, sorry guys.**

**Me: But there is still going to be a list for main characters so send in your OCs( again) to gain one of the positions, I need 4 main Companions, 6 main rivals and 4 main antagonist, oh and here's the OC sheet!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Role: **

**Wizard:**

**Wizard personality:**

**EM wave form: ( optional)**

**relation to any of the original cast:**

**Love interest: (optional)**

**Extra: (anything interesting)**

**Me: And the link to Leon's new wave form is on my profile, well until next time.**

**Aura444 out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Megaman StarForce 4 chapter 1: The Flaming hope, enter the Phoenix.**

**"Talking.",**

**'Thinking.',**

**'~Telepathy~',**

**Disclamer: I dont own Megaman,capcom and some of the ocs here.**

* * *

**10 years after the events of Meteor G, Geo stelar now known world wide as Mega man has saved the world countless times from a planet destroying machine to a black hole that threatened the universe, he always raised to the challenged, until he disappeared in an accident. That was 9 years from now . But he did leave the earth his kids each one blessed by one of the satellite admins.**

**"Wave Battle, Ride On!",**

* * *

**Insert theme Reach for the stars by Cash Cash!:**

**(Kūro is seen resting in a grassy field. Leon and Kaze walked up to him as they begin to em wave change in a flash of colors. They then jumped onto the wave rode and the title 'Megaman StarForce 4' comes up)**

**Take off at the speed of sound (Team Star break race high above the buildings as they battled against each other)**

**Bright lights, colors all around (The EM beings of the other characters appeared and they began to fly everwhere in different directions)**

**I'm running wild, living fast, and free (Kūru turned to his bros as they decided to go to back home.)**

**Got no regrets inside of me (They went there and was greeted by Sonia, Aerial and Lyra.)**

**Not looking back ( Kūru and Pegasus were working on a new program for the Hunter's)**

**Not giving up (Kaze was mediating with Dragon as a soft breeze blew through)**

**Not letting go (Leon and his Phoenix were arguing as everyone else sweat dropped.)**

**I'll keep on running! (A small smile formed on Kūru's face as he looked at his bros)**

**I'm gonna reach for the stars (The wizards all sensed something as there partners dashed out of the place.)**

**Although they look pretty far (The heroes run into the city and saw the 4 main villains with an army of noise wizards.)**

**I'm gonna find my own way (They then saw Joker, Gemini Black R2 and Gemini White R2 and Apollo flame.)**

**And take a chance on today (Our heroes closed there eyes as they got ready to wave change.)**

**The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right (They then opened their eyes as all of there wizards appeared as they all em wave changed.)**

**I never felt like this, I'll keep on running! (They are then covered in lights as they began to charge at the villains real fast.)**

**The sky with stars so bright (Next thing the villains knew, all of the Noise Wizards were deleted and they were sent flying.)**

**The colors feel so right (The main Villians looks around and saw that they were the only ones who didn't get sent flying and then saw Team Star Break grinning at them before pulling out there SFBB)**

**Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars (The heroes charged at the evil wave warriors and an explosion is shown as they were sent flying in a puff of smoke.)**

**Tonight... (Our heroes returned to the grassy field in their normal clothes)**

**Tonight... (They layed down next to each other and watched falling stars in the night sky)**

* * *

**~Leon's Dream~**

**Leon's POV:**

'Cold...', this was the only word I could think of as I drifted through space until a bright light engulfed me, I opened my eyes as I looked at a bird like wizard, he resembled a humanoid hawk with Wings spouted from his back and yellow em wave energy flowed through him making up must of his body (Imagine Omega Xis except instead of the spikes on the back he has wings, Ankh(greeed) shoulder pads, and the head resembles Corvus and now make all the armor based on Ankhs color scheme.).

"Who are you?", I asked with awe as he smirked and gave me a hand.

"I'm the one who'll lead you to a blazing destiny, but you may call me Phoenix.", he said with a cocky voice I was about to ask another question until everything went blurry.

**~Real World~**

**"DANGER!DANGER!DANGER!DANGER!DANGER!",**

"Holy crap!/ What the Hell!", Me and my brother Kūru said at the same time as I face palmed onto the floor as he slammed his face into the ceiling.

"Hey guys!", we turned our heads to see our younger sister, Aerial, she has mums pink hair and dads brown eyes. She was wearing a purple t shirt, a red skirt, black stockings and white shoes. On her left arm is her Purple hunter VG. She was looking innocent and acting like she didn't just turn on the alarm on us... yeah, I call bull shit.

"Well I'll see guys down stairs.", she walked away as my other brother Kaze came in, he wore his usual green shirt, black vest, black pants, green and white sneakers and his dragon pendant, he was chuckling.

"Looks like you guys had a nice wake up.", we glared at him before we sighed and got out of bed.

"Well I'll see you down stairs.", I grabbed my clothes and went to the bath room to change while Kūru shut the door and started to change in the room while Kaze just went down stairs.

**~A few minutes later~**

I walked down stairs wearing a red and white t shirt, white jeans with gold lines, black fingerless gloves with flame designs, a red and orange Hunter VG and my Leo pendent, any way as I walked down I noticing Kūru was already at the table, he wore a black shirt, a opened blue jacket, blue pants, dads visualizers, a blue and black Hunter VG and a Pegasus pendant.

"Sup bro.", I grabbed some cereal as he just simply waved and ate some of his pancakes, as I looked around and saw Kaze eating a fruit salad, Aerial was looking up stuff on her lap top as she was eating a mega snack and my mum was eating BBQ steak, she is much taller then she was back when meteor g happened, her hair grew and now reaches her back, she wears a pink shirt and blue jeans, also Lyra was in her hunter as she just sighed at mom (A/N: If you hadn't guess it yet there mom is Sonia.)

"Hey what time is it?", Kaze asked as I looked at my Hunter VG, 8:33am... Wait, What!

"We gotta get to school fast!", I ate my breakfast at light speed as I was about to run out the door.

"Wait you forgot your bag!", Mom yelled out to me as I made a 180° turn and grabbed my messenger bag and ran out side the door again.

"Wait you forgot your lunch too!", Lyra yelled out as I dashed back in and got it.

"Thanks Aunt Lyra!", I then turned around again and ran outside the door towards school, everyone at the table sweat dropped as Kaze then got his own bag out as he followed in record time.

"Wait for me!", he yelled as we dashed to the entrance.

**~At Echo Ridge high school~**

**8:42am**

**Class 9A:**

**Normal POV:**

"Lori Temple.", Mrs Eos said (A/N: Too anyone who's wondering, yes Ace sealed the knot with Queen.)

"Here miss.", a girl said she had long black hair, tall slender body and big breast. Her clothes consist of a red tank top and black sweater with black jeans.

"Mark Styles.", Mrs Eos said again while looking at her roll call.

"Here.", a boy about Leons age replied,he has spiky green hair and black skin plus blue eyes with a green and red Silver styled coat and blue jeans and red sneakers. he also owns a iPod holder and gloves.

"Leon and Kaze Stelar.", she said in as Leon and Kaze came running in through the door.

**Leon's POV:**

"Here!", I yelled out as Mrs Eos just sighed before looking at us both.

"Just take your seats.", I sighed in relief as I took my seat near the center of the of the class while Kaze took a seat near the back.

"OK class before the lesson starts I'll like you to introduce you to one of our new students, you can come in now.", as soon as she said this a new boy walked in he was on the short side for his age at 5'5", has shoulder length, messy dark brown hair and ruby red eyes. Lean and a tad lanky which makes him look almost scrawny in comparison to some.

"Hi there I'm Syrus Cross, but you can just call me Sy!", he said in a happy voice which made me smile a bit.

"OK Sy you can sit next to Leon over there.", he just nodded as he seat next to me as class began.

"OK class today we'll be learning about Brother Bands.", this caught most of the attention of the class.

" BrotherBands are bonds formed by close friends using EM waves via a Transer, Star Carrier, Hunter VG, or similar device. The term for a friend with whom someone shares a BrotherBand is simply Brother.

When two people form a BrotherBand, they can contact each other at any time. They also learn their friend's secrets, so BrotherBands are only formed between people that really trust each other. BrotherBands can also be formed between planets, such as how Kelvin Stelar attempted to form one between Earth and Planet FM using his a BrotherBand grants the You or your Brother with extra Link Power and gives you special benefits such as Brother Cards which can be used in BrotherBand was created by Lan Hikari as an adult in an attempt to unite people the same way he and were connected.", as the speech ended I was currently looking at my Hunter with nearly no brother bands except from my Mum, Kaze, Kūru, Aerial and...Dad.

"OK now class let's start on handing in our home work from last week.", I panicked at the sound of that.

**~2 periods later~**

"I'm alive!", I out as Kaze face palmed, cousin Mark sighed and Sy looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Any way, wanna hang out together guys?", Kaze and Mark just shrugged his shoulders while Sy just gave me a thumbs up.

"Sure!", Sy and me high five, until a wizard came out, it was a metallic sliver bear with red energy all around his body.

"Sy, I'm bored can we delete some viruses?", he asked as Sy just had his left eye twitching, that was until yet another wizard came out, he had a body of a lynx that had em wave body the same as omega-xis, but had teal em waves with gray armor.

"Orso, long time no see.", the new wizard said.

"Lynx!", Orso exclaimed as Sy and Mark rosed an eyebrow.

"How do you guys know each other?", Sy said with Mark as me and Kaze just watched.

"Well you see me and Lynx here go way back.", Orso started as Lynx continued.

"Back when me and Orso were back on planet FM we had a bit of a rivalry when we first meet before becoming good friends...", Lynx paused as an explosion rocked the front of the school.

"What the hell is that?!", with that we dashed towards the Elevator to the ground floor.

**~Echo Ridge high, floor G~**

"What the hell!", I looked as a bunch of noise wizards were attacking the students, I saw a girl getting attacked, it was Lori! Her wizards were holding them off but not for long, I gripped my fist as my eyes narrowed.

"I'll distract them, you guys make sure everyone's alright and call the Stella police.", Kaze put his hand on my shoulder as Sy and Mark just gave me a stare like I was crazy, I just turned my head and gave them a smile.

"Don't worry I'm the son of a hero I'll be fine.", with that I ran as Kaze just sighed.

**Kazes POV:**

"That idiot better still be alive after this.", I looked at the others as Sy gave me a thumbs while Mark nodded.

"I'll take the boys toilets to see if anyone still in there.", Mark dashed to the second floor as I then turned to Sy.

"And I'll go to the top floor to make sure anyone is still there.", he then dashed off towards to the elevator.

"Looks like I'll handle the rest, every one this way!", everyone followed me as Mrs Eos made sure no one was left behind.

**Leon's POV:**

"Leave her alone!", I threw a punch at a nearby Noise wizard before round house kicking the other, I looked behind me and saw Lori with her wizards, I kneeled beside her.

"You all right?", I asked as she looked up to me as her near deleted wizards went inside her Hunter.

"I think so.", I then turned around and saw the rest of the noise wizards as I gritted my teeth and took her hand.

"Get out of here!", with that I made a wild dash to the gym as Lori just barely got outside in time.

"RRaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggg!", they all chased me to the gym as I just ran for it.

**~Boys bath room~**

**Marks POV:**

"Everyone's gone.", I looked to my hunter as Lynx appeared.

"You ready for this?", he asked me jokingly as I just smirked.

"Let's do this.", Lynx appeared next to me as I got into a position

"EM wave change, Mark styles on the Air!", a white light surrounded me as it exploded I was now in my wave form, I has the same appearance as megaman (starforce 3), but have a green visor and gray and teal armor and in my right hand was a teal energy sword.

"Let's get to Leon before its to late!", I yelled out as I ran out the door, as I slashed all the noise wizards that got in the way.

**~At the top floor~**

**Syrus's POV:**

"The close is clear.", I said as Orso appeared with a grin.

"Let's kick some ass!", I just smiled as we got into position.

"EM wave change, Syrus Cross on the Air!", sliver energy covered me as it exploded as I released a roar into the sky, I was now in my wave form I now wear silver armor around my legs from the knee down and my entire arms in the form of Bear claws. Wear chest armor with Orso's face and my face is covered by a removable, featureless steel mask, I can see them but they can't see me. The rest of my body is covered by black.

"I won't let my new friend die!", flames erupted from my shoulders as I took the wave road to the bottom floor destroying all the Noise Viruses in my way.

**~Gym~**

**Leons POV:**

"Take this!", I threw a table at one, before turning around and punching one in the face, until they shot/ or slashed me behind the back knocking me down to the ground.

"Crap!", I was then surrounded with noise wizards everywhere, I gripped my fist as a blue noise wizard tried to slash me until a beam of light engulfed me before everything went black, but before I went unconscious a pop up appeared on my screen.

**"Downloading Satellite data...",**

**~In dream world~**

"Ready for your destiny?", I opened my eyes and saw that I was in space again and the wizard from before was still here, I just looked at him.

"How can I save the world if I can't even save myself!", I yelled at him until he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember what your dad did back when he was a kid and how he stopped a weapon that could destroy the world, a so called God, a meteor made of pure noise and a black hole, well he didn't do it alone he always had his partner Omega Xis beside him and friends and allies he could trust, now its your turn to take the mantle.", I looked down at my pendent as I clutched it as I looked up with a smirk.

"Let's Kick it!", Phoenix grinned as me and him high five.

"But first let's wake up shall we?", a red aura engulfed us as everything went faded.

**~Back in the real world~**

As I opened my eyes I saw two beings, one resembling my dad and another that looked like a bear, they where fighting off the Noise wizards as if to protect me.

"Aren't you going to join the battle kid?", I jumped a bit as I looked inside my hunter as I saw Phoenix, I looked a bit shocked but then smiled.

"Let's do this!", I yelled out as a red aura engulfed me as Phoenix appeared, everyone turned there attention to me.

"Leon what are you doing!", the 1st being shouted out to me until he paused as I shouted a all to familiar transformation.

"EM wave change, Leon Stelar on the air!",

**Insert Phoenix Braves theme here: Time judges all!**

**Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wűnsche (The meeting of two wishes)**

I was engulfed in red energy as red energy feathers fell forming armor as six flaming wings extended before the first 2 folded on to my shoulders as the armor formed the energy exploded off of me in flames as me and Phoenix roared in the sky.

**Eine Leinstung von zwei Wűnsche (The power of two wishes)**

"I am Phoenix Brave, the Flame king!",

**TIME JUDGED ALL! TAJADOL! TAJADOL! TIME JUDGED ALL! TAJADOL! TAJADOL! TIME JUDGED ALL!**

I was now in red and black armor and I had a bird design to me, I just walked past the other 2 as the noise wizards charged at me I side stepped a slash as I shot a full power charged shot in its face before I punched one into the air as I continued to walk dodging plasma shots with incredible speed and grace, 10 noise wizards attempted to slash me in all directions until I flew in the air and glared at all the Noise Wizards.

**TAJADOL! TAJADOL! Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wűnsche. TIME JUDGED ALL!**

"Wave battle, Ride on!", I roared as flames collected behind me and turned into a majestic peacock feather bloom. They shot off me as I spread out and raised my arms, floating elegantly and deadly in the air. With a cry, I swung my arms at the first row of Noise wizards coming at me and destroyed them all with just the feathers shooting off like rockets and slicing them in two. The first being walked over to the second being as there wizards materialized.

**Achikochi soko kashiko ni chiabaru yokubou (Desire scattered in many places, here and there)**

Normal POV:

"Amazing... Leon became the Phoenix King!", Sy exclaimed as Orso just stared with a bit of a growl on his face.

"Not bad...", Mark crossed his arms as Lynx and him watched the battle unfolded.

**ooku o te ni dekitara negai ga kanau sa (A wish comes true if I can have most of it in my hand)**

**Leon's POV:**

I took in an inhale of breath. As I exhaled, I waved my arms out. Upon my back, a massive fan of rainbow energy feathers, akin to that of a peacock's tail feathers, appeared behind me. I spread my arms out and the feathers floated around me.

**minna ga furimawasare naku shiteku jiyuu (Not everyone's swayed so freely)**

I flicked my hands and pointed at the remaining noise wizards. The feathers shot out like blurs. Within seconds, the feathers mowed down the most of the Noise wizard army

**Normal POV:**

"A-Amazing…" Sy awed

"This power…Lynx do you even know what kind of power he wields!", Mark exclaimed.

mokuteki sono tame nara shudan wa erabanai (If you desired not to choose that way)

"Hm?"

"This wave change…It's a Star break.", Mark gulped.

**naze meguriatta no ka nagai nemuri samete (Why did we meet…? Awaken from a deep slumber…)**

"Y-You're kidding me!", Orso gawked.

"I don't kid about this.", Mark replied, "The power of Phoenix Brave is akin to the full power of one of Megamans Star Breaks. Limitless potential.",

**kangaeteru hima wa nai ze dareka ga yonder (Thinking there's no time. Someone is calling)**

**Leon's POV:**

I flew down as I easily dodged the shots from all of the Noise wizards before I aimed the Blaze Buster at the wizards and fired back with extreme accuracy, before grabbing 2 Battle cards.

Time judged all unmei kurosu suru "ima" (When fate crosses 'now')

"Lets Kick it!", I slotted them both in as my hands started to glow.

**"Battle Card! Break Saber X!",**

**"Battle Card! Cannon!",**

My buster arm turned into a sword with a pink drill like design as my other arm turned into my canon card before I charged at them.

**Time judged all sora e takaku mai agaru (Soar into the sky)**

I blocked a downward slash from a noise wizard before blasting it in the face, I spun around as I slash 5 more before pointing my canon behind me as I shot another noise wizard.

**Time judged all unmei mawari dashitara (If fate begins to turn around)**

My hands returned to normal before I pulled out a glowing red battle card as my visor flashed yellow.

**Time judged all tomaranai owari kuru made (Will stop till the end)**

I threw it in to the air as I shot all of the remaining 10 before catching it as a red aura engulfed me in the shape of a Phoenix.

**tori modosareta medaru habataku (The retrieved Medals fly)**

I glared as the energy flowed through me as I stared down the remaining wizards.

"What's the matter Phoenix got your tongue?", Phoenix joked as I smiled.

**kiseki no chikara koko ni Kourin (A miraculous power descends right here)**

"Its time to end this!", I slotted in the battle card as energy erupted from it and engulfed me in multicolored flames.

**Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche**

**"StarForceBigBang! Phoenix Strike!",**

**Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche**

I roared out as a multi colored phoenix appeared as I leaped into the sky before heading towards the noise Wizards at full speed, cutting through them completely as an explosion occurred.

**Stop fight music: Time Judged all**

As the explosion cleared it revealed me standing in the middle of the explosion, I heard the sounds of sirens, which meant the Stella police were nearby which also meant Ace is going to be here, oh boy if he told mom that I could em wave change... oh boy.

"Better get out of here.", I was about to take the wave road home until the first person stopped me.

"Hold it!", his wizard materialized as it revealed to be, Orso! But that means.

"Sy?", Sy just sighed as he took off his steal mask as it revealed I was right.

"Yeah, Yeah what ever me and Phoenix are going to have our rematch right here right now!", Orso and Phoenix just glared at each other as me and Sy looked at the other person.

"Let me guess its Mark?", Mark smirked we would of talked some more until we heard sirens.

"Let's get to the wave world shall we.", we then ran for it as we jumped to the wave road with Phoenix and Orso were arguing with Lynx trying to break it up.

**~on the wave road, Geo's House~**

"OK let's talk.", I would of continued until we heard Orso and Phoenix arguing.

"But first let's have a bit of a wave battle to end this rivalry between our wizards.", I stated

"Agreed.", at the sound of that our Orso and Phoenix appeared beside me and Sy.

"Let's show them what were made off!", Phoenix shouted as he went inside my buster.

"Kick there ass!", Orso shouted as he went inside Sy armor as he put the mask back on.

"Uh...Wave battle, ride on?",

"Let's do this?",

Lynx face palmed while Mark sweat dropped.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Insert ending theme: StarForce 3 theme shooting star.**

**Me: To answer why Lori didn't em wave change was because 1 her wizards were near deletion and 2 there were too many people in the area.**

**Umbre555: And here's the current roster for characters.**

**1. Main companion: Mark Style**

**2. Main companion: Lori Temple**

**companion: Syrus 'Sy' Cross**

**4. Main companion:**

**5. Main Rival: Astella Celeste**

**6. Main Rival: Keith Mortis**

**7. Main Rival:**

**8. Main Rival:**

**9. Main Rival:**

**10. Main Rival:**

**11. Main Villain:**

**12. Main Villain:**

**13. Main Villain:**

**14. Main Villain:**

**Me: Well until next time.**

**Aura444 out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Megaman StarForce 4 chapter 2: Rival battle, WAZA HQ, new enemy's and Acid Ace part 1.**

**"Talking.",**

**'Thinking.',**

**'~Telepathy~',**

**Disclamer: I dont own Megaman,capcom and some of the ocs here.**

* * *

**10 years after the events of Meteor G, Geo stelar now known world wide as Mega man has saved the world countless times from a planet destroying machine to a black hole that threatened the universe, he always raised to the challenged, until he disappeared in an accident. That was 9 years from now . But he did leave the earth his kids each one blessed by one of the satellite admins.**

**"Wave Battle, Ride On!",**

* * *

**Insert theme Reach for the stars by Cash Cash!:**

**(Kūro is seen resting in a grassy field. Leon and Kaze walked up to him as they begin to em wave change in a flash of colors. They then jumped onto the wave rode and the title 'Megaman StarForce 4' comes up)**

**Take off at the speed of sound (Team Star break race high above the buildings as they battled against each other)**

**Bright lights, colors all around (The EM beings of the other characters appeared and they began to fly everwhere in different directions)**

**I'm running wild, living fast, and free (Kūru turned to his bros as they decided to go to back home.)**

**Got no regrets inside of me (They went there and was greeted by Sonia, Aerial and Lyra.)**

**Not looking back ( Kūru and Pegasus were working on a new program for the Hunter's)**

**Not giving up (Kaze was mediating with Dragon as a soft breeze blew through)**

**Not letting go (Leon and his Phoenix were arguing as everyone else sweat dropped.)**

**I'll keep on running! (A small smile formed on Kūru's face as he looked at his bros)**

**I'm gonna reach for the stars (The wizards all sensed something as there partners dashed out of the place.)**

**Although they look pretty far (The heroes run into the city and saw the 4 main villains with an army of noise wizards.)**

**I'm gonna find my own way (They then saw Joker, Gemini Black R2 and Gemini White R2 and Apollo flame.)**

**And take a chance on today (Our heroes closed there eyes as they got ready to wave change.)**

**The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right (They then opened their eyes as all of there wizards appeared as they all em wave changed.)**

**I never felt like this, I'll keep on running! (They are then covered in lights as they began to charge at the villains real fast.)**

**The sky with stars so bright (Next thing the villains knew, all of the Noise Wizards were deleted and they were sent flying.)**

**The colors feel so right (The main Villians looks around and saw that they were the only ones who didn't get sent flying and then saw Team Star Break grinning at them before pulling out there SFBB)**

**Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars (The heroes charged at the evil wave warriors and an explosion is shown as they were sent flying in a puff of smoke.)**

**Tonight... (Our heroes returned to the grassy field in their normal clothes)**

**Tonight... (They layed down next to each other and watched falling stars in the night sky)**

* * *

**Leon's POV:**

I got into a battle stance and had my buster ready while Sy took his own fighting stance with his bear claws.

"Well good luck Sy.", I said as he nodded.

"Let's just get this over with.", he said as Mark and Lynx stood at the sidelines.

"To make sure nobody goes to far I'll be watching the battle.", Mark stated.

"This goes for Orso and you to Phoenix.", Lynx added as both mine and Sys wizards groaned.

"Fine.", mumbled Phoenix from my buster.

"As long as I get to show that I'm better then this bird brain then I'm good.", Orso said as Phoenix had a tic mark on my buster.

"Alright then let's begin.", Mark started to count down as my buster was about full charged.

"3...", I activated my mouth guard as I stared down Sy.

"2...",Sys claws shone brightly in the sun as flames exploded out of his shoulders.

"1...", I got ready to charge as Sys did the same.

"Go!", Mark shouted out as the battle started.

**Insert battle music here: Shooting star (Megaman StarForce 2 remix.)**

Me and Sy charged at each other as energy started to charge up in my buster and Sy had his claws out, I dodged a slash before slamming my buster into his chest and fired it point blank as he slashed my chest making sparks fly out of both of us before knocking us back, I got back up before pulling out a battle card and quickly slotted it in.

"Battle card, Slot in!", I shouted out as energy surrounded my buster arm.

**"Battle Card: Wide Sword!",** the mechanical voice from my buster shouted out as my buster arm turned into a green energy blade, I charged at Sy as a lock on icon appeared on my visor as he clashed his claws against my blade.

"Your good.", I said as I barely dodged a slash from Sy before countering the second slash with my blade.

"Not half bad yourself.", Sy used his free claw to slash at me but I blocked with my right arm as sparks flew from my wrist armor before we both leaped away from each other as my sword disappeared.

"Phoenix show them what we got!/ Orso let's do this!", we both made our partners materialized both they both screeched/ growled at each other, before they could charged at each other all both heard something.

"Battle Card, Slot In!", we all turned around as I heard a familiar voice as we saw a buzz saw heading towards us.

**"Battle Card: Buzz Saw!"**, the Buzz Saw nearly hit us but we all dodged it in time.

End battle music

"Who was that?", Sy said as he got into a defensive stance as Orso growled.

"I'm not sure but it seems powerful.", Lynx stated as Mark nodded.

"Oh god you got to be kidding me, show yourself Ace.", I said as a familiar person appeared.

"As cautious as ever I see Leon.", the person revealed it self as a em wave changer but his body seemed disproportionate. Most of his armor was concentrated to the upper half of his body. His equipent included sheilds over each of his shoulders. Dual wing verniers on his back suggested the ability of flight. His bulky armor covering his chest was emblazoned with the Satella Police emblem. His helmet looked advance and covered his eyes with yellow lens. The lower half of his body could was completely covered by a black and gray jumpsuit with a hexagon circuit design scheme. He was armed with a small blaster in his right hand.

"Never thought I'll see you here Ace, please don't tell my mom.", I said as Ace's Wizard, Acid appeared he pointed a finger behind me as I turned around and saw an angry Harp Note.

"Uh high mom?", I said as she glared at me as Mark, Sy, Lynx, Orso, Acid and Ace took a step away from me.

"What do you think your doing Leon?", she said with a demonic pink aura.

"Um...It was his fault!", I pointed to Phoenix as he panicked.

"My fault! You were the one that accepted the deal!", I glared at him.

"Enough!", Mom yelled out as we both looked at her.

"Now explain what happened to me.", she told me and I started to tell her the story.

**~One explanation later~**

"And that is what happened.", I said as I ended the explanation.

"Well for one while I am proud of you for protecting the innocent...", she paused for a minute before a pink demonic aura returned to her.

"But I'm very angry at you for risking your live and rushing into danger like that, I'm very ashamed of you young man!", she yelled at me.

"Yes mom.", I looked down on the ground as she sighed.

"Just don't do that again.", she told me.

"Wait!", everyone turned to Ace.

"Before you two go I have something to show Leon...", he paused before looking at Mark and Sy.

"Along with Mark Style and Syrus Cross.", both of them looked shocked at how they knew them.

"Don't be surprised the Satella Police keep an eye out for any new wave changers, but anyway come with me to some where we will be able to talk about what's happening.", as he said this the wave road to WAZA opened up as he walked ahead of us.

"Let's go.", Mark and Sy looked at each other before walking towards Ace, I was about to do the same thing until mom stopped me.

"Make sure to stay safe.", she told me as I nodded as Phoenix snickered until Lyra appeared and whacked him across the head.

"Well then I'll see ya!", I waved to mom as me and Phoenix went after Ace and everyone else.

"Mommas boy.", he said to me as I glared at him.

"Shut up.", and with that we went to WAZA.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter tune in next time to see what happens next, but first let's see the updated and extended listing.**

**1. Main companion: Mark Style**

**2. Main companion: Lori Temple**

**companion: Syrus 'Sy' Cross**

**4. Main companion: Solia Platz**

**5. Main Companion: Marth Lodestar**

**6. Main Rival: Michael Omega Black**

**7. Main Rival: Astella Celeste**

**8. Main Rival: Keith Mortis**

**9. Main Rival: Kira Taylor**

**10. Main Rival: Cael J. Magus**

**11. Main Rival: Michael Omega Black**

**12. Main Rival: Malahari Axis Kurosagi**

**13. Main Villain: Diana Richards**

**14. Main Villain: Robin Grantz**

**15. Main Villain: Dark**

**16. Main Villain:**

**Me: oh and since there's only one slot for the main characters left anyone else sent will be added as a secondary character, well see ya.**

**Aura444 out.**


End file.
